1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to light emitting diodes and methods for making same.
2. Description of Related Art
Gallium nitride is a suitable material for making a blue light emitting diode. The gallium nitride is typically formed on a sapphire substrate using epitaxy technology to obtain a heterojunction structure. However, the lattice constant of sapphire is different from that of gallium nitride. This decreases a light emitting efficiency of the light emitting diode. Furthermore, sapphire is expensive and therefore, cost of the light emitting diode increases.
Therefore, a light emitting diode and a method for making the same, which can overcome the limitations described, are needed.